


Little Angel

by Nova_Ryu



Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Markiplier TV (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Ryu/pseuds/Nova_Ryu
Summary: When a young child is abandoned in the forests that surround Markiplier Manor, she winds up adopted by the residents.  But when she starts showing signs of a more supernatural ability, everyone is in shock. As everybody takes care of her they just might find the redemption they seek.
Relationships: Author | Host/Dr. Iplier (Markiplier TV), Celine | The Seer/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel, Damien | The Mayor & Y/N | The District Attorney (Who Killed Markiplier?), Damien | The Mayor (Who Killed Markiplier?)/Original Female Character(s), Darkiplier / original female character, Wilford warfstache / Darkiplier
Kudos: 5





	Little Angel

The child’s mother had left her in the middle of the forest a few hours ago, and at first, things had been fine. But now it was nearing dusk, and she was starting to get scared. The indistinct murmurs from the long shadows cast by the trees were enough to send her scurrying for cover. In her haste, however, she didn't see the tree root that was sticking up in her path. She wound up tripping over it, tumbling down a small hill and landing awkwardly at the bottom, with a loud shout. She must've landed on her arm wrong because of a sharp pain that shot thru it when she tried to get back up, so she chose to stay put. She managed to scoot up against a nearby tree and curled in on yourself trying to block out the voices that were growing louder by the second.  
❧  
The forest that surrounded Markiplier Manor was filled with ghosts and spirits, most of which had been killed by the manor's current residents. They longed for revenge, but couldn't have it due to the fact that they couldn't interact with the living world. But with a young seer being thrown into their midst, maybe there was a chance. The spirits surrounded the child, each one trying to possess them. The child let out a terrified scream, summoning two spirits to protect them, a red one and a blue one. The two spirits instinctively used their powers to banish the others, but before they had a chance to realize what happened they were forced back together, leaving a confused shadow being behind.  
❧  
-Flash Back-  
Dark had always enjoyed walking in the forest, it gave him a chance unwind from dealing with the other Ipliers. But today everything seemed on edge. Even Damien and Celine, whose constant bickering was like a buzz in the back of Dark's mind most days, were oddly quiet. All of a sudden there was a loud scream, and Dark felt like he was being physically and mentally torn in two. He blacked out a moment later due to the immense pain. 

Upon regaining consciousness, Dark realized that he was in a completely different part of the forest. He was standing in front of a large tree that was in the center of a large clearing. 

"What the hell was that," Dark thought to himself.  
-End Flash Back-  
❧  
She was terrified, plain and simple. First the bad spirits, now she was in a dark endless void with only the tree at your back. But as she started to calm down she started to hear a pair of voices. But they weren't like the ones before, they sounded more human. 

"Celine, you felt that just as much as I did. Whoever did it, they could help us fix this."

"Absolutely not. If he got ahold of that kind of power he'd destroy everything."

Peering around the tree, the child could make out two formes. They were the spirits of a man and a woman. But unlike the other ones she had seen they had color, the man was blue, and the woman was red. She tried to scoot around the tree, to get a better look at them, but she wound up knocking her injured arm against the tree instead. She cried out in pain, causing both of the spirits to look towards her hiding spot. Just when she made eye contact with the blue man, you felt something pulling you up.  
❧  
An abandoned child was something he’d normally walk away from, but a child that could essentially tear him apart was something that, if trained properly, could be used. 

Gently picking up the child, Dark’s mind was thinking of nothing but the revenge he could take with his new weapon and disappeared in a swish of smoke.


End file.
